If Nobody Will be Your Friend, I'll do the Job
by xNocturnalMEx
Summary: *BVB fanfic Andy and OC* Roxanne has never been normal, never had the perfect personality, or home life, but when she meets the new boy in class she finds something to live for. How can anyone as perfect as Andy fall for this normal girl? RATED M FOR LANGUAGE AND POSSIBLE SMUT LATER, FOR SURE FLUFF
1. Chapter 1: Am I really breathing?

_**Ahoy there fanfictioners!**_

_**So this is my first fanfiction on my new account. I really wasn't feeling the other stories on my last account so I finished them up and started over. Anywho, this is the very first Black Veil Brides fanfiction I have ever written. I am not like a crazed fangirl who would hump their legs if I ever met the band. I don't really consider this that much BVB. I really like the way Andy looks and acts so that's kinda how it led to being Black Veil Brides. I hope that doesn't bother anyone but I didn't want this to be a fanfiction of some girl falling in love with a famous guy. I wanted it to be casual. Yeah I know I don't make any sense and you probably think I'm on meth at the moment. I just got their new album and it has really given me inspiration, being a girl with low self esteem and a huge music lover so I really want to base this on the new album. The cover for this fanfiction was a drawing I personally did and it says "When Nobody Else will be Your Friend, I'll do the Job". So enjoy and PLEASE comment and fave so you can let me know if I should continue..ENJOY c:**_

_I believe that we all fall down sometimes,_

_Can't you see that we all fall down sometimes.._

**Chapter One: Am I really breathing?**

It was March when I met him. A few days after St. Patrick's Day, when the snow was still layered over the streets. I remember every detail perfectly as if it was a movie I could watch over and over again in my head.

I was sitting in the back of my English class, it was a new day, and we were reading a new story in our text books. We were told a new boy was going to join our class. I didn't think anything of it, except for the fact that it was so odd that he didn't join until now; a few months into the semester. I didn't even pay much attention to him when he first walked into the room; I was too busy writing out piano chords in my notebook. It wasn't until I looked up that I noticed his icy blue eyes staring in my direction. I was so caught off guard that I had to remember to breathe before reality took over and I realized I was staring back. I squirmed in my seat, trying hopelessly not to blush, but the flaming hot rush flew over my cheeks as a small smile grew on the corner of his mouth.

He got no introduction. He just sat down in a seat by another boy, and began to listen to the teacher talking about the new story as if he had been in our class the whole time. Awkwardly, I found myself staring at the back of his head, curious to know who he was, where he came from, why he came here. He was different. Not different in a bad way. I was uncontrollably distracted by his long black hair and fair skin. He wore black skinny jeans, and a red plaid button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up at his elbows. I had no idea why I felt the way I did, as if I had any reason to get butterflies in my stomach every time he would shake his hair out of his face. That was just it, I had no real reason, I had no good explanation. He just seemed... different. I was intrigued.

"Roxxane. Are you listening to me?" The teacher's voice broke out of my daze and suddenly 35 eyes were glued to me, including his. I quickly looked away from his glance and up at the teacher.

"Yes." I lied, feeling overwhelmed with the stares.

"Really? What did I just say?" My heart sped up as I looked around nervously. I sat their quietly unsure of what I should say, wither way I was going to make a fool of myself.

"I... I'm not sure." I stumbled over my words as my face turned flush once more. I heard a few giggles around the room and the teacher shook her head and sighed.

"Can anyone tell Roxxane what I just said?" The room was silent and I sunk in my chair.

"To be fair, you were speaking a little quiet, I didn't hear some of what you said myself."

His voice ran through my ears like lava. It was so low, so soothing. He looked over at me and smiled and I got a head rush that caused me to shake. The teacher nodded and repeated herself, even though I still didn't pay much attention the second time. I was too busy smiling back at him. Why was I acting this way? He was just a boy, a new kid. He was no big deal, but the more he talked throughout class, the more I wanted wished for the courage to meet him.

After class I decided I would get the courage to talk to him. After all, the new kid could use a new friend. He was leaning against the hall wall and I took a deep breath before walking over to him.

"Thanks for that, in class, I felt so dumb." I spoke out, not really sure if he heard me. He didn't respond at first as he continued to stare down the hallway, watching something, or someone intently.

"No problem." He said simply before turning to look at me. There was a hint of sorrow in his eyes and I felt awkward and uncomfortable standing there next to him.

"Well, I guess... I'll see you around." I looked around the room before turning to walk away. I felt stupid and dumb, and there was no reason for me to even be there anymore.

"Do you... know where the music hall is?" A smile grew on my mouth as I turned back to look at him. This was my second chance to get to know him.

"Of course, but I wouldn't go there now, it's lunch time." I laughed a little, nervously. I'm sure he noticed but I pretended that my awkward vibes weren't apparent.

"Well, then maybe after lunch, you could show me?" He spoke silently. I nodded too afraid to say something even more stupid than before. I started to walk towards the lunch room embarrassed when I noticed he was still walking right next to me. I looked up at him. I was somewhat terrified that I would have to keep talking to him, and somewhat ecstatic that he was still around to talk to.

"So, what's you name?" I watched him as he almost had to think about his answer.

"Andy," He smiled again, sending me over the roof in butterflies. "And yours?"

I had almost completely forgotten my name by the time he asked but I shook off my nerves and sighed. "Roxxane. It's a stupid name, but I've gotten used to it." I laughed and he shrugged.

"I like it." I stared at him for a moment, surprised at his words. I decided to let it go and change the subject in fear that I was reading too far into his words.

"So, do you know anyone here at all?" I tried to sound casual as we walked to the lunch line. He shrugged and shook his head.

"Nope, kinda a loner here until I get some friends." He smirked sending another rush through my veins. "But I don't really mind the loneliness, it's the relationships I'm worried about." I didn't respond, I was confused on what he meant by that but i decided now was not the right time to ask. It was hard enough to pay attention to what I was buying in line, I didn't need a deep conversation to distract me even more.

"Well, I'll be your friend." I smiled awkwardly. "I mean, at least until you meet people you really wanna be friends with." I really needed to learn to shut up, but he nodded quietly.

"That would be nice." He followed me to a table and we sat down together in silence. As we ate he looked around and back at me confused. "So, where are all your other friends?" The rush of people pushed around our table and I shrugged casually.

"I don't really have that many friends. Not any close ones at least. I usually sit alone." I didn't look at him after I spoke, but I noticed he stopped eating. Was that bad to tell him that? Was he going to think I was some kind of freak now? Was he going to leave?

"You eat alone?" He was quieter now and I nodded slowly, continuing to eat. It was silent for a while as every ounce of regret piled into my mind. Suddenly, he spoke again, causing me to look back up at him in shock. His voice was angry with a hint of sorrow at the end of his sentence that left me speechless.

"No one should have to eat alone, I'm here now."

_**Be sure to fave and leave a review. I actually would like to start including polyvore links to outfits for the characters because I feel like its a great way to give you guys a visual, would you guys like that?**_


	2. Chapter 2: Or am I just a shell?

The thick snow outside was daunting as I stood outside the front door of the school. "Don't like snow?" A voice from behind me asked. I smiled happily as Andy came to stand beside me as other students came down the stairs around us to go to their respectable, buses and cars. "Yeah I don't really like the cold much. I do like snow. Maybe I would like it better if I wasn't cold," I rambled with a short nervous laugh. Andy smiled and chuckled at my blunder. I walked down the icy stairs with Andy and followed him through the parking lot to his shiny black car. It contrasted so well with the crisp snow.

"So where did you move to?" I asked making light conversation as Andy put unlocked his car and put his bag in the back seat. "Just a little on the outskirts of town. It's funny cause I don't even remember the name of the street I live on," He chuckled hesitantly. I smiled and gave a short laugh. "Is it anywhere near East Ridge Drive?" I asked quietly. "That actually sounds familiar.." He thought as he closed the car door and came around the front to stand with me. "That's the street I live on," I said smiling. My stomach turned flips at the thought of him living so close. "Cool," He breathed with a smile. "I better start walking so I can get home and finish all this work," I said with a sigh, shrugging my bag onto my shoulder more. Andy frowned and bit and a look of concern crossed his face. "How about I drive you," He offered, brightening. I blushed a bit and stammered. "Y-you don't have to do that. I mean I can walk like I do everyday." He smiled and excitedly. "No I really want to, come on. Hop in it won't take long. It will be my pleasure," He insisted, his breath coming out as hot smoke in the cold air.

I blushed as Andy started the car and looked over his shoulder to back out. He pulled into the street and made way towards the busier part of town. "Where did you live before here?" I asked curiously. "Phonix," Andy answered, glancing at me happily. "Woah that's a real change to all this snow huh?" I commented with a laugh. "Yeah, but I like the snow," He commented. "My mom has family here so when my parents divorced she decided it would be nice to spend more time with the grangparents," He continued, focused on the road ahead of him. I nodded quietly, listening intently. There was a moment of pondering silence. "Man I am hungry. Want to grab a bite?" He asked, turning to me and giving a kind smile. "Uh uhm if you would like, sure." I stuttered, red blush consuming my cheeks. "Alrighty," He laughed.

Carefully Andy parked in front of the Diner in town. We got out and he came around to make sure I didn't slip on the icy sidewalk as we crossed to enter the Diner. "Do you take me for a klutz?" I asked with a fake pout. "Haha no of course not," He laughed lightly. The warm air as we entered the Diner was comforting. A waitress on the inside of the counter looked up from her notepad. "Take a seat anywhere you like," She smiled and went back to writing. I followed Andy to a table by the window in the back corner. I sat across from him, as he grabbed a menu and passed one to me. The waitress came by and took our orders and went back to the kitchen. "So what classes are you taking?" He asked, happily tapping his fingers on the table edge. "Oh um Art and Photography," I answered with a little thought. "Art huh? You draw?" He asked with interest. "More painting then anything but yes I doodle," I replied hesitantly but with a nervous smile. "So what do you do?" I asked, watching him pop his fingers, he was quite fidgety. "I play guitar, and sing a bit," He answered, finishing his fingers and smiling at me. "I bet you have a great voice," I smiled. He looked down as his face turned red with embarassment. I smiled and gave a short laugh at his bashfulness. "Wanna see me eat a sugar packet?" He asked energetically, changing the subject. "Oh no dude that's gross," I laughed as he grabbed one from the dish on the table. "Andy don't eat that," I warned laughing. He slowly ripped open the pack and raised to slowly to his mouth to create uneeded suspense. I watched as he dumped the sugar into his mouth and swallowed, making a strange face once he set it down. "Regretting it?" I asked with a smirk and coy laugh. "Hmm..Not really," He answered with a smirk.


	3. Chapter 3: I am just trying to breathe

_**Ahoyy readers. I'm glad to see I am at least getting a few reads on this one so be sure to leave a review or fave so I can keep writing. If I don't get any feedback within the next few chapters I will probably stop writing this one so I can focus more on my other fanfic which is getting more views and had it's first review finally 3 So if you are a kingdom hearts fan then make sure to check it out. Anywho, I will be alternating updating my 2 fanfics every sunday or maybe sooner if I get the time. ENJOY~**_

_**-NocturnalME xoxo**_

* * *

**Chapter 3: I'm just trying to breath, just trying to figure this out**

I pushed away my own plate as I finished eating. "So I guess I should be taking you home soon?" Andy asked as he too slid his empty plate away. My mood fell a bit and I nodded quietly. "Everything ok?" The waitress asked as she stood by out table, writing out the check. "Yes thank you," Andy replied politely. "Here ya go," The waitress said, setting the check face down on the table and walking away. I reached into the back pocket of my jeans to get my wallet that was on a chain to my pants. "Woah woah I got this," Andy smiled, taking the check and getting out his own wallet. "No I can-" I started. "What kind of gentlemen would I be if I let you pay?" He asked with a smile. "Oh uh thank you," I stuttered, my face tinting red. I followed Andy to the cash register as he paid the waitress. I leaned against the counter as she counted his change. I noticed 3 girls that I knew from school at a table in the corner. I was met with their glares as they looked at me then to Andy, whispering amongst themselves. I felt my stomach flop as I turned away from them and scooted closer to Andy. He looked over at me and smiled, his beautiful smile. Wait what? I can't remember ever describing anything any human did as beautiful.

I followed Andy out the front door, the wind cold and small flakes of snow drifting in the air. I buckled my seatbelt as Andy started the car. "So which way?" He asked as he looked behind to back out. "Down this main road and take the 3rd right on Samson Drive," I directed, pointing forward. "Samson sounds kinda familiar," Andy commented, "I think I live a few blocks over." "Now I know where you live girly," He joked in a creepy voice. "Free candy you say? I'll get in your van anytime," I laughed. "I also have a puppy," He continued, giving me a wink. I busted out laughing and almost forgot to tell him to turn again. "So which house?" He asked, looking around. "6th one down," I answered, pointing at my small 2 story house. Andy pulled over to the sidewalk in front of my house and got out, coming around to help me out. "You're house is cute," He laughed, as I was grabbing my bag and closing the car door. "Here," He said, taking my hand and scribbling his number down on my palm with a pen. I giggled as it ticked my skin. "So you can call me when you need a ride," He smiled, sticking the pen into his back pocket. I slung my bag up onto my shoulders more and stood staring at him. I wasn't really sure what to do at that moment. Hug him? Handshake?

I felt my face turn hot as he pulled me in for a comforting hug. "See you tomorrow?" He smiled as he pulled away. I smiled and nodded as he went around to his drivers seat. "See ya," He waved. I smiled and waved back, turning and walking up my driveway as I heard him pull away. My stomach rolled with happiness. I bit my lip to keep from saying anything stupid out loud as I came up to my front door and went inside. My smile sank back to its dark hole as I came in eye contact with my step father in the living room. "Where have you been all afternoon?" He asked sourly. "With a friend," I answered, taking off my shoes and going around the back of his chair to the staircase. He scoffed in disbelief and went back to watching whatever form of scum was on TV. I climbed up the staircase and went in my room, locking the door behind me and setting my bag in my desk chair.

I checked the time on my phone, 7:00. I put Andy's number in my phone put it to charge on my nightstand. I had finished my work for the night during class earlier. I sat at my keyboard and began playing out music from my earlier band practice. I decided I should probably shower. I took a shower, put on some gym shorts and my MCR t-shirt and put my hair up. I laid in bed for a few minutes, then I heard the yelling. I sat up to the sound of it and moved to the door so I could hear better. I finally was close enough to tell what they were saying. "Isn't it about time she fucking moved out?" I my step dad, Dick snarl. His name was pretty ironic. I kinda liked to think of him as Dickasuarus Rex. "She's only 17," My mother reasoned, her voice gentle. "I didn't live at home when I was 17," Dick retorted, emphasizing 'I'. "She's a good girl," My mother murmured. "She's a delinquent. Do you hear the music she likes?! All that black she wears," Dick yelled, his anger more apparent now. I sunk to the floor against my door. "At least she's not a lazy ass like you!" My mother yelled in return, her voice quivering with tears.

I heard the slap. The all too familiar sound of hand contacting flesh. I heard my mother grunt from the hit. I crawled across the floor back to my bed and crawled under the covers, hiding my head. I held back the tears. They were no use anymore. I ran my fingers across the cuts on my left wrist finally rolled to my side, closing my eyes tight as the house became silent. I laid awake for hours, almost half the night passed before exhaustion took me into a nightmarish sleep.

My head pounded as I woke up and got ready, taking a shower and getting dressed. I walked down stairs with my bag and shuffled into the kitchen. My mom stood of the stove, her back turned to me. "Morning," I mumbled and hopped up on the counter to sit. Mom turned and smiled, a bruise on her face turning a dark purple. She handed me a plate of pancakes. "Good morning honey. Are you ok? You look worn out? Are you sick?" She asked, placing her hand to my forehead. "I'm alright just couldn't sleep," I answered. "Do you need a ride to school?" She asked, petting down her hair and grabbing her purse of the counter. "I'll walk," I answered. "Ok honey, I have to work late tonight so I left some macaroni in the fridge for you tonight. Crazy night hours at the hospital," She huffed, getting her keys from the key bowl on the counter and heading to the door. "Ok thanks mom. Have a good day," I smiled as she slipped on her jacket and opened the door. She blew me a kiss and hurried out. I picked at one of the pancakes and carried the other outside onto the back porch and crouched down, clicking my tongue. The neighborhood stray cat pounced up the stairs and rubbed herself against my leg. "Here you go Momo," I smiled, offering the skinny cat the pancake, which she gladly swallowed. I let her lick my hand a moment before I went back inside, grabbed my bag and headed out the front door.

I managed to survive my first class somehow. I rushed through the hall to get to my second class. I took my seat in the very back. Andy came in and smiled at me, coming and sitting in the desk beside me. "Man I hate english," He grumbled, setting his bag beside him. "It's boring," I commented. "Plus the teacher is a major bitch so you know, there's always that," He smirked. I laughed and nodded in agreement. "Hey Andy, good to see you didn't get lost!" Called a boy who just walked into class. I had seen him a few times but never really paid attention to him. He was just an inch of so shorter then Andy, his hair was a dark auburn red that was dyed. He wore black skinny jeans, a green toon link tee and a black bandana around his forehead under his bangs. "Have some faith Ryan," Andy retorted with a laugh. "Oh Roxanne, this is Ryan," Andy introduced me. I reached across Andy's desk and shook Ryan's hand, "Nice to meet you," I smiled. "Likewise," He returned, his face blushing a bit. I felt a bit awkward as Ryan continued to stare at me. "Keep your eyes to yourself Ryan," Andy warned, "She's only getting in MY van," he joked. "Rape van," Ryan added, taking a seat in front of Andy. "Are we still on to go to my house tonight?" Ryan asked Andy. "You can bring your girlfriend," he added, glancing at me. "Oh I ugh think you have it wrong, we aren't dating," I stuttered, my face flushed once again. Andy coughed awkwardly and tried to hide the tint of his cheeks. "My bad," Ryan laughed. "Yeah I'll be there, want to come Roxanne?" Andy asked, turning to me. "huh?" I asked carelessly, tuning in. "Ryan is having a party tonight, want to come with me? I mean not at like a couple, like friends," Andy stuttered again. "Oh yeah sure I guess," I shrugged, turning to face the front as the teacher began to lecture the class.

The day went by pretty well. I spent most of lunch listening to Andy and Ryan argue about which Fallout was better, getting my word in every once and a while. It was different having people around me like them. For my last period of the day I walked down the hall to show Andy and Ryan where the band room was. "What all do you play?" Ryan asked me, curiously. "Clarinet, piano, trombone, flute, and trumpet," I answered casually. I finally looked at them as I noticed they were staring at me. "What?" I asked quietly. "You play all those?" Andy asked, surprised. "Yeah I taught myself most of them too," I answered, coming to the band room door and going inside. The band room was fairly big, mainly it consisted a podium in the front center, chairs were set up in front of it in risers so everyone could see. The percussion equipment, including the grand piano were on the top platform. "Who did you bring me now?" Opperman asked as I walked in. The guys stared around as Opp came up to us.

"This is Andy and Ryan, some new band kids for you," I answered, stepping aside. "What do you play?" Opp asked, pointing a drumstick at Andy. "Uh guitar and piano," He answered. "And you?" Opp pressed on, pointing to Ryan. "Trombone," Ryan answered, giving a stupid looking salute. "Hmm ok. Ryan you stay on trombone, go talk to that kid and he will get you set up," Opp said pointing Ryan to my friend Aaron, the trombone section leader. "Andy I don't really have any other guitarists so you can just set up at the top with the piano," He said, grabbing a case from a nearby shelf. "Use this," He directed, tossing Andy the case and walking off to find music. I climbed the stairs to the top of the risers and took a seat at the piano. Andy set the case on the floor and unpacked the silver electric guitar, looking it over carefully and plugging it up into an amp. "Piano huh?" Andy asked, sitting down on the piano bench beside me. "Yeah I have been playing since I was 8," I mumbled, playing some easy chords.

"Alright we have some new players today!" Opp announced from the podium, everyone finally taking their place. "Ryan will be taking up trombone and Andy will be our new guitarist," Opp spoke, everyone turning to look at the new kids then.

Band practice went pretty well, everyone seemed to really enjoy Ryan. Andy had been pretty quiet but his guitar playing amazed me. He was really talented, he made it look easy.

I waited by the piano as Andy packed up the guitar and fiddled with the amp. Andy came and sat by me on the piano bench. "what's an F chord?" He asked, placing his fingers on the wrong notes. "Here," I said, gingerly, moving his fingers to the correct ones and pressing mine down over his. "An G?" He asked. I thought for a second and guided his fingers to the right keys. "Your hands are soft," He smiled, not looking up from the keys. I felt my face turn red. "Yeah I don't have catalyst like you," I pointed it. Andy turned over my hands and looked at them closely. My sleeve slid up a bit, revealing a cut scar. Andy moved his fingers to push the sleeve up further. "ANDY LOVES ROXY!" Ryan sang from down a few rows. I pulled my arm away while he was distracted. "Roxy?" I asked giggling, trying to distract him from the scars. "Yeah that's what he calls youuu," Ryan swooned, drawing out the 'you'. "AH Ryan shut up!" Andy retorted, his face fiery red as he stood up at pointed at Ryan. Ryan shrugged and laughed, grabbing his stuff and waiting as we came down the levels to meet up with him. Andy punched Ryan in the arm and then crossed his own in a kiddish anger. "Ow brah," Ryan pouted. I giggled at the two of them and followed them from the band room, waving bye to a few people on the way out. "I have to go work my shift at the music store, be at my house at 10, ok?" Ryan confirmed, throwing his bag in the bag of his truck and opening the driver's side door. "Ok dude," Andy answered, waving to Ryan. I smiled and waved smally as Ryan drove away, lighting a smoke. "So my place or your place?" Andy asked with a smile as we stood outside his car. "I kinda need to get some stuff from my house, can we stop by there and go to your place afterwards?" I asked. "Yeah sure. TO THE BAT MOBILE!" He exclaimed, opening the car door for me.

I giggled and got inside, fastening my seatbelt as Andy headed towards my house. "Your batmobile is older than me," I commented with a smile. "Shhh don't say that. You'll hurt its feelings," He whispered. I shook my head and smiled. Andy reminded me of a little kid. "What'd you say short stuff?" Andy asked curiously. "Huh?" I asked. "You just said I reminded you of a little kid," He laughed. "Oh shit, guess I was talking to myself," I said, face palming pretty hard. "Don't talk to yourself, they give people medicine for that," He smirked. "Ok then I'll just take some of yours," I laughed. "Ah ha I don't need medicine for that. ADHD yes. Craziness, no," He explained. I giggled at this. "You have a cute giggle," He mumbled, glancing in the rear view mirror to avoid my gaze. "Cute giggle?" I confirmed in disgust. Andy laughed and hummed as he nodded. "Oh shut up," I laughed, as Andy stopped in front of my house.


End file.
